Prisoner to the Flow
by Biblophila
Summary: The stars up above seem so beautiful from down here don't they? Well of course they do, they burn up their life source to give us light and look alluring. Looking from a distance makes everything seem so small and beautiful. It even includes those "small problems". The one thing which each and every person who knew the name Annabeth Chase said without any reluctance was "Isn't her
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

The stars up above seem so beautiful from down here don't they? Well of course they do, they burn up their life source to give us light and look alluring. Looking from a distance makes everything seem so small and beautiful. It even includes those "small problems". The one thing which each and every person who knew the name Annabeth Chase said without any reluctance was "Isn't her life perfect?" Huh! Well it is time to find out if it really is.

Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?"

"Huh, yes I do", he replied gruffly.

When I did not reply, he turned to look at me "I asked you before signing that form, you had no problem then" he said with confusion marring his handsome face.

"Yeah, um I just…."

"What?" he asked with a confused look. "Nothing, it's just that you will be leaving tomorrow and I don't want …..Jeez I am being pathetic" I said a bit annoyed with myself, "Forget it it's nothing".

"Hey don't worry, a year will be over before you even realize. Not to forget you can visit me once a month and I sure as hell will be calling you one in a month", he said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"You're right, it is just a year and we will be seeing each other in the course of time too", I said trying to ignore the unease I felt about his departure. "But I will still miss you", I say hugging him. He hugged me back, "Me too".

"Well sure as hell there are a few perks to your leaving", I said smirking "I get to eat all the chocolates alone without having to share with you".

He let out a deep laugh and said "Yeah like it makes a difference when I am around since you steal my share of chocolates too". "I do not", I say punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt"

"Good"

 _Knock Knock…_

"Come in", I called out. "Dinner is ready ma'am, sir". "Oh, thank you for letting us know Kathy we will be down in a few" I replied politely. "Ma'am".

"We better go before Maryse comes here and drags us down."

"Yeah we better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 years later

 _You say that I betrayed you_

 _You say that I wasn't good enough_

Another crushed paper…..Huh seems I am running out of inspiration. I need a break.

Ellen has always been my time killer but even she couldn't help my agony today. Two more hours and I will be out of here. It has been a week since my brother left and it has been terrible without him. My life has always been boring with the same routine, but Matthew had always been a great at making it better. Now with him gone I felt so alone, mom was on a business venture in Seattle and dad was yet to return from Washington. He had left a week ago to solve that issue with the funds which had to be transferred to the Stark Medicinal Research Center.

Well as for me I was stuck alone at home with loads of schoolwork and a few more of emails to check.

I wasn't in the mood to work which was unusual for me as I always liked to be busy. So I decided to call Maia my crazy as hell best friend whom I adored a lot.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey stranger", came her warm response. "So you finally remembered your good old friend huh?"

"Yeah you can stop with the melodramatics we just had a video call yesterday" I replied rolling my eyes.

"That was 24 hours ago" she drawled out. "So how is school my friend?"

"Same as usual, not really fun without you" I said, "So how was your day?"

"You won't believe what happened…" and she launched into a huge explanation of how her day was. I heard her out patiently, commenting my opinion when required.

"So when will you be coming to Europe?" she asked, trying to play it cool.

"There is only another week of school left and I promised my Grandma that I would visit the family before I leave for London", I replied " so you can expect me there by the following Tuesday or Wednesday."

"I am so excited to see you. By the way have you been in touch with Percy these days? He is so hard to get a hold of." She says wistfully.

She was right; he had called me only once this whole month. Even that was a very brief call, since he was very busy these days.

"Huh no, but I know he will be coming to London the next week too. He told me the last time we spoke."

"Ha great! So that only leaves Sean now, he probably will also be here the next week since he has a concert at the Royal Albert Hall"

"Yeah he did tell me about it, I am so looking forward to seeing all of you. I cant believe it has been three months" I said.

"Ok babe gotta go'

"Bye, love ya"

"Love ya too"

Percy, Maia and Sean my three dearest friends who have been by my side for almost six to seven years now.

Sean was my childhood friend; we have known each other our whole lives. I can't remember a time when we haven't been there for each other. Beginning from the time where we saved each other's backs from our mothers for breaking their favorite vase to the point where we anchored each other's deepest pains and darkest secrets.

Then Maia with whom it had been really hard to get along with at the beginning but hit it off later when we were paired for a song performance together. We have been friends for 6 years now and she is my light in the darkness and the best-est friend anybody could ever have.

Then there was Percy whom I had met 5 years ago at a summer camp to which Sean, Maia and I had gone to. My friends bonded with him the minute they set eyes on him, as for me; well let us just say that we weren't exactly best buds. We fought more constantly than a couple of mongoose. We used to hate each other on sight, but now he is my closest confidante and we have grown real close. Though we fight a lot even now I might've have developed a slight crush over him over the years.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3

Just 10 more minutes…..

Good Lord! I am so excited….

I could not believe a week had flown by so soon. I was looking forward to seeing my friends very badly.

The ride all the way from India to London had been smooth but my mind wouldn't rest. It ran faster than the plane. More than everything I was looking forward to see Percy.

The pilot announced that the plane had landed, for some reason I felt jittery about seeing him. I was guided to the exit by Caitlyn who had been the airhostess today. When I finally got off the plane I saw Stephen my pilot for the ride and thanked him for the safe journey before rushing towards the exit. The new security team was already present at the exit; I was greeted by the polite smile on Andrew's face. Andrew has been my family's chief security. He has always been with me wherever I went.

All of a sudden I was being suffocated by a mass of blonde hair.

Maia.

I sank into her hug. Oh gods, I had missed my best friend. "Hey my turn now", came Sean's deep voice. I jumped into his arms at the sound of his voice; he spun me round and put me down. My eyes searched for a certain green eyed boy who had stolen my heart. My heart skipped a beat when I found him. "Hey", he said looking at me, I smiled "Hello" I greeted him and he gave me an awkward side hug.

When had things become so awkward between us?

All three of them helped me with my luggage and we got into Sean's Camaro, my security team followed us. I got into the backseat with Percy. He smiled that smile which was reserved in particular for me. "So wanna switch iPods'?" he asked goofily.

 _Seaweed Brain!_

"Sure." was my smartass reply.

In no time we were engrossed in digging through each others' playlists. We only stopped when Maia forced us to remove them and to join the carpool karaoke which they had going on. It was a fun ride from the airport to my house. We were screaming at the top of our lungs, like we didn't give a damn what the world thought of us.

"So a sleepover at my place tonight?" I asked as we sat around the bonfire in the living room.

The weather in London was not to my liking because of the high temperatures which I experience in India.

"I already thought we were staying over" Sean replied yawning, making me roll my eyes.

"What would you guys like to eat?" I asked.

"PIZZA…...!" all three shouted in unison.

"Fine" I said laughing. Some things never change, do they?

It turned we ordered three large pizzas for just the four of us. It was not at all a surprise to me that not even a slice was spared at the end.

 _Boys…._

Well it certainly had been a long day.

Chapter 4

"So what is my schedule for today Krista?"

"Ma'am you have a lunch meeting with Mr. Caruso today, then there is the….."

"Um, Excuse me a minute.."

"What is it Maia?" I ask, "You are not going to do any work today, we as in Sean, Percy, you and I will be going to the Leicester Square" she replied angrily.

"What? No…Mai.."

"We are not going there Maia! We are going to the beach" Percy replied.

"What no way! We are going to the racetrack" Sean groaned.

"Jeez can you idiots shut up for a minute, I am on a call."

"You are not working today!" Maia said firmly.

"Exactly!" both Sean and Percy said in unison.

"Fine" I screamed.

"Clear my schedule for the day Kristy", I told my PA.

"Ma'am?" she asked confusion lacing her voice.

"Huh, you heard me", I replied.

"O.K ma'am" she said curtly before hanging up.


End file.
